To Love-Ru: Green with Insanity!
by The lightning that writes
Summary: What if the "average" everyday life of Yuuki Rito met the fate and breasts of a pink haired alien princess from another planet. The responsibility of donning the mantle of King of the universe. Was targeted by the most infamous assassin in the galaxy. And dealt with so many falls with so many sexy girls every time. And...what if ya let him have the powers of...the mask?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: HELLO**** ONE AND ALL! TO MY NEW STORY! AND THAT IS...TO LOVE RU AND THE MASK!**

**NOW HOPE YOU LIKE THESE SERIES, BECAUSE I AM VERY EXCITED TO GET THIS STORY UNDER WAY. AND GET THOSE SWEET, SWEET, BITTERSWEET REVIEWS.**

**AND A LOT OF YOU MAY BE WONDERING OR EVEN FATHOMING AS TO WHY THIS EXISTS...BECAUSE SCREW IT! I'M THROWING MYSELF TO THE WIND AND HOPE THAT THIS'LL TURN OUT INTO SOMETHING PEOPLE LIKE...**

**I HOPE...AGAIN...**

**BUT, ANYWAYS, IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO ASK, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO.**

**AND NOW, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, BOTH THE MASK AND TO LOVE RU ARE OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS.**

**(P.S. IF YOUR EXPECTING SOME GREAT, GOOD, OR DECENT HUMOR OR COMEDY. TRY TO KEEP IN MIND THAT I HAVE NO EXPERIENCE IN COMEDY WRITING IN ANYWAY POSSIBLE WHATSOEVER. SO I'M SORRY FOR THAT.😞 I JUST WANT TO EXPERIMENT AND TEST MY HAND IN THIS KINDA THING. PLUS I LOVE BOTH THESE SERIES!)**

**((I HOPE TO RECEIVE SOME SPICY, SPICY, SPICY HAAAAAAAAAATE!)**

* * *

**_Prologue: Deep space:_**

The stars and galaxies of deep space appear, as we view a cosmos of which humanity has never seen. Stars and dust gleaming with light and a beautiful black empty void. Everything so majestic, so divine, and so very, very cooool.

**_VOOOOOOMMMMMM!_**

Then suddenly out of the blue, a small spacecraft rushed forward! Speeds clocking in EASILY at over the speed of sound! As three other crafts chase and pursue her. A forth one faster and has a sense of... urgency, than the other two ships. All three were shooting beams of energy directly at it as it dodges and weaves with extreme precision.

"After her! She mustn't get away!" A mans voice roared through communications. His vessel gaining speed as the pursued then jetted into the void as blaster fire fired all around her.

"Tch!" A young woman mutters. We see inside the cockpit with her at the helm, a clear but shadowed image of her, helmet, outfit, and state of comfort. Until she then looked up and ahead,

**_VMMMMMMMMMM!,_**

"Yes! The mothership has arrived, she's cornered!" Another man spoke as a gigantic flying saucer like ship appeared out of nowhere! Much larger in size compared to the tiny ships.

"Focus fire now! She's still getting away!" The same man ordered as they did exactly that. However the large ship and blaster fire still did not stop her.

**_BAM!, BAM!, BAM!, BAM!, BAM!,_**

As she rocketed into the sides AND inner workings of the ship with ease! The pursuers chasing her as they all race into and around giant walls of metal alloy.

"We're is giving it all we got! Are you telling me how we can't even stop a single girl?" A man in a shaded helm asked as he races with the other three ships. His appearance intimidating and warrior/knight esc looking,

**_POOOMPH!,_**

The girls ship then expelled a small burst of blue energy propelling her further.

"She's accelerating her engines commander! At this rate we'll never—!" A gruff sounding man responded, but,

"Combat level: orange! Permission granted to use C class armaments! Do not let her escape! Stop her at all costs!" He cried as he raced to the front. His vessel now revealing two larger and more boasting missile like weapons, as well as the other three.

"""Roger!""" They all cried preparing for engagement, flipping on dials and control panels as,

**_Psh!, Psh!, Vooooomm!,_**

**_BOOM!, BOOM, BOOM!,_**

They fired all their missiles!

"Gaaaah!" She shrieked out loud! Hitting her craft as it jerks and starts malfunctioning with. Sparks, smoke and mishaps everywhere and around her ship! It starting to lose speed and function. Inside we see her fatal reaction as her large breasts unfavorably bounced.

"We've got her chief, she's down!" Another man shouted as her cruise halted. Now only floating in deep space with no one but the pursuers in sight. The ships hovering around and over her as her ship is now _nearly_ dead,

"Looks like this is far as you go princess." The commander spoke. His allies all ready to reel her in and capture.

"You, you think that I would give up at a time like this!?" She responded with a flick of her wrist! And grabbing a handle as she shoves it with extreme force!

**_VOOOMMMM!,_**

**_BOOOOOMMMM!,_**

"WHAT!?" The commander exclaimed,

A hot blue trail of energy shot out as her vessel gave out one final service to her! Upwards she went as she then glanced to her wrist.

At a small, little and mechanical trinket.

As her ship then created some sort of... portal in space. Her craft serving its last as it goes through the portal with the commander and his men left in space dust.

* * *

**_Opening: Forever we can make it!:_**

**_Koisuru otome tachi no shisen tobikau _**_**[Its so cute!]: **_Lala is shown dancing with only her hat and skirt on. The title of to love ru then appears as a tiny green glitch cracked a bit to it. With the music changing to the mask theme.

Then Lala's full body is shown as she smiles.

_**SHAI da shisemo hikuikare ni watashi -tachimuchou:** _We see Haruna next posing for the shot as she handles her school bag.

_**Zasshi no renari KOONAA "Hiku TAIMINGU **__**ga daiji" Nonki de ii wa:** _Cutting to then 3 images of Lala on the beach, laying sexily, and her finally crouched and naked with Peke to the audience. Then her image cuts as she is wet in her gym uniform.

As Rito is running around with Zastin and his men in tow. Small images of Rito in a black suit appearing as he cartoonishly knocks them all on their butts with a mallet, boxing piston, and piano.

_**Hito no kokoro ni nozoki ana ga tsuite ta ra Donna ni darou: **_Risa poses in her swimsuit as she smiles to the shot.

_**Dare ka no torareru yume made michau hode fuan ni monaru kedo ne:** _Next Mio appears in her swimwear too.

**_Tsuigeto kita Anata e no omoi:_ **Then Saki poses as she laughs at the camera.

_**Umi ni okko chite mo mata mitsukedesoru tte ierukara!:** _Finally a shot of Rin and Ayako is shown holding each other while in front of Saki's limo. A light whistle occurs in the back ground of each image.

_**Saikou no CHANSU now is the time!:** _Run and Ren appears split screen as they both sit looking up at the camera cutely and "manly".

_**Minogasanai only once!:**_ Yui is seen holding a notpad looking sternly at the viewer. A small "hehehe" was heard in the background.

_**Kitzutsuitatte ii janai:** _Yami is nomming on a taiyaki and blankly staring with her taiyaki bag and golden hair everywhere.

_**So **__**we are never give up!:** _Mikan is up with her frying pan all cheerful and giddy.

_**Saikou no CHANSU now is the time!:** _Mikado is sitting with a smile and at her desk. "CHECK ME PLEASE!" sorta rang out as she is seen.

_ **Minogasnai only once!:** _Lala is shown on a bench staring cheerfully at the camera.

**_Koukai nante shita kunai deshou: _**Cutting to her posing with Peke in front of a mirror. A giant green mask flashing behind her for a second.

**_Forever we can make it!: _**Rito is next shown holding the mask to his face, examining it closely face first. Before looking up as he catches a full gowned Lala and putting away the artifact as she hugs and nuzzles him.

In the far back. Rito's shadow moves and becomes a green smiling yellow suited Yuuki, tipping a fedora as he hides behind them both.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A strange green mask and an alien princess from space!**

* * *

**Planet Earth: Sainan High school:**

Soon, a Earth high school was shown as a small but lush city pans by. With focus panning out, and into the high school. A normal hallway with rooms, windows, ideal teenage chats, and an abundant presence of the female gender.

One of which, was a average built but beautiful looking young lady with short dark blue hair, two hair pins, and the same colored eyes gorgeous as amethyst gems. She was talking and walking with a few other high school girls just as pretty as her.

"So did you see that new episode of Kyoko Sairenji-chan?" A long brunette asked,

"Yes I have, best one by far." She replied with a nod. The others talking as they tread down the hallway filled with talk and gossip. But, unaware of it, a mild looking spiky orange haired boy was staring at the girls, or rather...Haruna Sarenji.

"_OKAY! Finally i'm gonna do it. I'ma confess to her TODAY!_" He thinks as he stares, leaning to see even more at his crush. Not noticing that another black spiky haired teen was coming his way,

"Rito dude. What are you looking at?" He said.

"GAH! Ah, don't do that to someone Saru!" Rito exclaimed as he flopped around like a cat, before turning to face the boy. Agitated by his sudden appearance and interruption. Saruyama only chuckling in response,

"Oh. You lookin at Haruna-san again Yuuki? Hehehe." He grinned. Irritating his friend even more as Rito blushes in embarrassment. Saru looking back at the girl who had seen and noticed Rito's sudden outburst.

Causing him to turn into a red hot fire hazard,

"Shut up! I'm not just looking today. I'm also considering the timing." He whispered as Saru looked confused and a tad concerned.

"The timing? Really, are you sure about this?" He asks,

"Y-Yeah...cause i'm...GONNA CONFESS TO HER FINALLY!" He proclaims as airhorns cheer for his declaration. A soft "Yay" occurring too.

"Really? AGAIN man?" His friend looked unamused. Rito declaring ruined as he groaned,

"Yes again. You of all people know why I have a crush on her." He said.

"And hey, its a totally good reason. But, like, it always fails IMPOSSIBLY with you. I mean, SUPERNATURALLY ABNORMAL." Saru replies,

"Yeah... but..." he turned to her as he remembers EXACTLY the reason why, he fell in love.

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

_Her name, is Sairenji Haruna. An enchanting blue short haired young lady with a kind gentle heart, and an attitude rightly fit for a young woman such as herself. _

_I have always liked her. I've always tried to confess to her, multiple times._

_But... It ALWAYS failed, each time, every time..._

* * *

_Rito is shown walking towards an unsuspecting Haruna as he holds a love letter. When,_

_Bam!,_

_A nasty baseball shot and decked him. Ruining his confession to the girl of his dreams._

* * *

_Rito is going to do the same thing, before,_

_Boom!, crack!,_

_a pot filled with flowers dropped on his head cracking it and smearing dirt everywhere._

* * *

_Rito is standing behind Haruna as she stood by the road. He began to walk straight over...until,_

**_Beep!, beep!,_**

_A pickup truck somehow managed to dunk him into the next block ahead._

* * *

_They are seen again with Rito all bruised and bandaged up,_

"SAIRENJI!" _He shouts BEFORE,_

**_BOOOOOOOM!,_**

_A horde of baby elephants trampled him as he tried to walk. Leaving him even MORE broken than he was...and in serious need of medical and, possible mental health._

* * *

**_Outside the school:_**

"_But... not anymore, I'm going straight over. And nothings gonna stop me from confessing to her. You can suck it world! Your not gonna ruin this for me ANYMORE!_" He thinks as he now, stands before her.

"_I'll tell her my exact feelings without any hold backs! Finally I'll tell her why I fell in love ever since that time, long, long ago._" He recalls as he looks on with confidence.

* * *

**_ Flashback: Junior High:_**

"It was back when someone decided to destroy the schools all beloved flowers."_ He thought as his past self stood before ruined flowers. Kneeling down and picking up a small tool nearby, possibly the thing used to removes or destroy these beautiful daises._

_Inspecting it, he wonders what this could be, not realizing that he was not alone,_

"Huh!" _A __girl screamed behind him. He swiftly turned around to see a spooked black haired girl. Before she ran away, dropping her book bag on the floor in a panic._

"I didn't do it, I tried to tell everyone." _He __thought,_

* * *

"But no one believed it, everyone was accusing me. And my reputation with the school was going south and down the drain." _He continued. Now he was walking down the hall with everyone gossiping about him and what he had "assumed" done._

"Did you guys hear what he did?"_ A girl asked,_

"Yeah, but he's denying it. But there's no real other way to put it..."_ A boy replied, hus friends staring at him while in class._

"He's atrocious."_ Another girl insulted. Everyone was glaring daggers at the boy for an act he didn't do._

_Girls were calling him a freak, baka, and guys were mocking and ridiculing him for destroying such a loved school property. Even some teachers had a problem with him. He was ashamed and he didn't know what to do or who to trust anymore._

"That was, until, she gave her thoughts on the matter..."

* * *

_Rito was now near the staircase. Kneeling down as he saw and overheard a conversation...about him..._

"Haruna-Chan, have you heard the news lately? Yuuki Rito has—" _A girl asked, Haruna with her,_

"I know, thank you..." _She__ replied with a miserable sigh. Rito held his breath as he didn't want to get spotted. And his thoughts were circling around _"No, no, no, no,"_._

"Then.. what... do you think?" _She__ asked curiously. Haruna bit her lip at this, Rito was sweating and nervous at her answer,_

"I don't think Yuuki-kun committed it..."_ She answered clearly. Her friend gasped in surprise, as did Yuuki, internally. A small blush forming rosy red on his cheeks, and... as well as hers,_

"What!?" _She gasped._

"I just don't think he's to blame. I believe that he's not the culprit." _Haruna replied stead fast in her belief. Rito shifting his seat as he looks a little bit up at the two,_

"H-H-Haruna-Chan! You're being way to soft on hi—!" _She proclaimed._

"C-Come on lets go, w-we don't want to be late for class!" _She persisted as she lightly dragged the girl right behind her. Leaving Rito alone and in his own thoughts, _

"And. Thats how I, for absolute certain, and unfortunately, fortunately. Fell in love with...Sairenji Haruna..."_ He flashed out._

* * *

_**Back:**_

_"But now I AM gonna do this. Without hesitation, and without any disturbances..._" He determined his look as his courage rose. Sairenji before him, reading a dainty book. Perfect opportunity for a confession...

He breathes and exhales his lungs for a minute. Building the confidence, and walking beelining towards her. Saruyama seen in the distant corner doing a thumbs up with a... less than proactive expression...

Rito was right by her now, people starting to pay heed as some glanced at their direction. Rito taking a final last breath before,

"Hey Sairenji." He spoke. Haruna turning as she closes her read with a vague expression. Her small rosy cheeks and soft glistening blue violet hair catching him off guard for a bit.

"Oh? Yes Rito-San?" She tilted her head, making Rito _almost _turn red, but her calmed himself,

"I have...something to tell you..." He replied, his eyes turning everywhere as he rubbed his hands behind his back. A heavy feeling bringing down on his chest as others were tuning in.

"Y-Y-Yes?" She blushed as if she knew what this was, or what this is gonna be.

"I, I, I, I...have...a...cru—!" He was gonna say. Then screaming and shouting started happening...

"L-LOOK OUT!" A girl shrieked! Rito looked up and heard a... something heading at his trajectory! Everyone saw it and started running the hell away from there. Rito then spectacled what the others saw,

"_IS THAT A GIANT SPACESHIP!?_" He thought as he awed in panic. Quickly shaking out of it he immediately saw Haruna in a ambiguous state of confusion, fear, and awe.

When,

**_BOOOOOOOOM!,_**

The ground shattered as the ship landed rusted brown on the broken concrete. And, directly _near_ Rito's crotch...area...

"R-R-R-Rito-San!?" She stuttered as both of them were wide freaking eyed at this thing, Saruyama in the far corner facepalming with sweat beading down his face,

"WHY DOES THE UNIVERSE FREAKING HATE ME!?" Rito shouted as the smoking pile of rust laid _harmlessly _at his groan...REAL miraculously...

* * *

**_On the road:_**

Later, after school, and after the school and officials arrived... Everything was fine, no one maimed or killed, there were minor collateral damage, and the spaceship was identified as a huge pile of space junk that happened to be shaped perfectly like a sc-fi spaceship...

Rito was now on the road with the sun dawning by a lake. The boy was fine, physically, but mentally? He was a wreak and contemplating his life choices, where it got him, and why the entire universe...hates, and is out to get him...

"(Sigh) Wasn't able to do it... She's now more concerned with... other issues, than me right about now..." He sighed as he miserably said. Holding his bag, as he heads home.

Not noticing, that nearby. A small pile of garbage and junk, was floating on by the river. And, Rito conspicuously happened to walk JUST right next to the thing.

Just inches away from the thing,

"_...Hm?_" He peeked his eyeball. Halting, his as he saw the "out of place" object. A pile of trash, with...a face?

"_The hell?_" Thought as he treaded downwards. Curiosity getting the best of him as the "face" was out in the open and clear as day. He carefully crouched down as he took a good look at what he saw.

A little green wet dirty mask. Among a mush of junk and gunk.

"Uhhhhmm..." He looked around, before reaching his hand out. Cautiously grabbing a small "clean" piece, and carefully remove it from the garbage. Shaking it loose as he curiously examined it,

"_It looks like...some kinda mask. ...But where did this thing come from?_" He wondered as he quickly walked over and crouched by a clean batch of water. Deciding to clean it off and decide what the hell is this thing. Resting his hands on his chin,

"_Must've gotten here by the stream. Did it come from some other large body of water, or a sewer?_" He pulled it up. Checking again, he now got a clear image of the thing, the gunk removed...somewhat.

Immediately thinking this is important and belongs to someone, or a museum. He heads back to the street with mask in tow. Now seeing how intricate and...ancient looking this green mask is,

"_Does this belong to someone? It looks really ancient and old...wait... (GASP) Does this belong in some kind of museum or something!? OH GOD!_" He panicked. Searching the thing but never putting his face into it. The boy was now deciding wether to keep this... thing, or throw it back into the lake.

"_I probably should at least take this to the officials. The police department should be able to help. But, (Sigh) unfortunately the guy who had this. Is gonna have to wait._" He concluded his decision. Placing back the thing into the bag.

"_I just hope Mikan won't be suspicious..._" He nervously thought. Walking home, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**_Yuuki residence: Rito's room:_**

"Dude you failed again at this! I mean, gods sake ya brought a gigantic pile of burning metal to your freaking crouch for god's sake man!" Saruyama exclaimed. Rito and him conversing on the phone on their beds. Rito's bag on his desk, and the mask safely tucked in.

"I ain't gonna give up! Even if the whole universe is against me!" He rejected, laying on his bed. With his door open, and his expression stern and strict,

"You probably can't even confess to her at all! Did you see yourself stuttering back there?" He said, Rito imagining him smirking to himself while also looking at a nudie mag.

"I can handle myself!" Which certainly didn't help his "case". Saru laughed at this claim,

"Dude. You are probably the most hopeless case of a person I've ever seen! You probably can't even look at a girl in her freaking swimwear! Let alone nude bro!" He mocked his comrade. Hopping up, he blushed a bright red through his face.

"H-Hey! Don't underestimate me like that! I can take something like that!" But he still tried to persuade his guy. Chuckling only came through the other end,

"Heh. Oh yeah? Then imagine Haruna-Chan in a red swimsuit." He suggested,

"Grgh, Fine!" He replied. His head now trying to picture the image. Her skin silky smooth and half exposed. Her hips and waist slender and sexy. Her breasts and butt bountiful and—

"EEEEE!" He cried as his entire body went fire alarm red! Saruyama now was laughing hard and pounding his bed. Rito's head immediately pulled back and returned back to "normal".

"AHAHAHA! SEE!? I freaking knew it! I told you were THAT kinda guy! Gahahahaha!" Rito was now exhausted, flustered, and has... something in his crotch...

"Grrrrrr!" He growled with a facepalm,

"Bet ya have an accidental boner hm? Better watch out, ya don't wanna...SPILL!" He laughed, Rito pulling from the call.

"YOUR A DICK! I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER DICK!" He yelled, hanging up with a light tap. And launching the thing into his cushions. Covering his face as he breathes.

"_Uggh!_" He sighs, calming down and taking a breath. He looked down and examined his clothes. Deciding its time for a bath, he begins to head off,

"Hey Mikan! I'm gonna go take a bath!" He called to his sister, currently in her room.

"Okay!" She replied back. Rito taking another inhale. But not before glancing at his bag, and the mask laid within.

"(Exhales) Alright." He closed his room door, the sign of

_Rito's room!_

seen right after. Rito coming down under the stairs.

* * *

**_The bathroom:_**

"_Aaaaaahhhhh, thats the stuff..._" He relaxed. Laying in now the hot warm water and hot steam. Refreshing himself as he takes a bar of soap. Thinking back to today, and rubbing himself squeaky clean,

"_What the hell do I do with Haruna? This was my 5th shot! And it still didn't freakin work! Uhhhhh._" He sighed in relaxation. Groaning in disappointment as he slumped down into the waters. Sliding his hands onto the white railings.

**_Bzt,_**

Not paying attention to the small spark of lightning, that was also, coming from his crotch...

"_(Sigh) and what about that mask? Should I have even freaking touched it?! Why didn't I just leave it alone? Its none of my business..._" He contemplated. Looking down,

"...Huh?" He tilted his head,

**_FLASH!,_**

A flash of light suddenly engulfed the room!

"_WHAT!?_" He thought covering his eyes!

"It worked! Success!" A female voice called out! The bath now steaming heavily over, the light instantly dying down as Rito couldn't really see, but he could feel something else...

"Ehehehehe!" The voice giggled. A young squeaky innocent one. But, that was not what he noticed. What he felt, was big, wholesome... and fleshy...

"Wait." He opened his eyes. To see,

"No... Way..." He widened his eyes to the most beautiful, and most horrifying sight.

A nude naked pink haired lady!? Standing before him, with his hands, on her mounds of INSANE cleavage!

"Oh. Hello there human! My name is Lala! Its nice to greet you!" "Lala" waved a brilliant white smile. Before taking notice, appearing to be unaffected by his groping. Her sparkling green eyes radiating a sense of true beauty. Rito unable to even speak, stammering in awe as he jaw droopingly stared.

"Oh I'm so sorry! And how and where did you come from!" He took his hands away causing her to jiggle a bit... She lightly giggled from this as Rito saw her whole body, as well as a little bracelet on her wrist. Broken, and sparking a lot.

"Its okay, I just teleported from space!" She pointed up cheerfully. Completely disregarding that she was naked with a man. However Rito... wasn't doing too hot... like at all...

"Hmm, are you alright? You seem a bit hot." She asked, mistakingly bending down for him to see a healthy large portion of her boobs in full proximity. His already glowing red hot,

"WAAAHHHH! MIKAN!" Now his whole body was like this. And immediately jumping out of the messy wet bathtub.

"R-RITO!" His sister rushed over! Rito hopping onto the handle ledge and a dry towel. His body soaked as all soapiness was washed clean.

Lala only looking wondrous and confused...

* * *

"Wait what now?" Mikan questioned. A small and adorable middle schooler. Her hair long and brown, with the end shaped and spiked like a pineapple fruit. As she looked up at her brother in her sleeping attire,

"I'm telling you, a girl is in there!" He pointed frantically at the door, or more specifically, the knob. Mikan looking dazed and perplexed at his accusation.

"Um... Yeah. Wait what?" She asked "sarcastically" again. Getting Rito to exhaust from the pressure AND the non belief. Thinking Lala is still in there, he persists,

"Just look in there for yourself! She's right there, you can't miss her!" He jumped while pointing. Afraid of... well that something might happen. Mikan only holding her head, but agreeing nonetheless.

_Whoosh!,_

Revealed! ...Nothing... absolutely no one, only a messy bath, with the tub still warm and steamy.

"Uh, Uh, Uh, Uh, Uh." Rito stutters. Mikan only expressing a dash of confusion, and a hint of pity. Rito slowly turning his embarrassed red face over to her with O_O eyes. Mikan shaking her head unlike a younger sibling,

Rito, Rito, Rito. I know your a teen and all. But don't cha think that your hormones are getting a _little _outta hand? I mean, your hallucinating in the tub for crying out loud! Get a grasp on reality Onii-Chan!" She playfully remarked. Rito flushes even more with this sentimentality. She giggled in his reaction, walking back to her room as he left her bro alone.

"_W-Well... maybe I was just hallucinating or something..._" He thought miserably. The door still open, and him still half naked. As he wanted now to head back to his room.

* * *

**_Rito's room:_**

"Duh, how much of a wuss am I?" He closes his door. Fully clothed as he decided to quicken his bath to none. Commenting his hopelessness by himself... or so he thought,

"Hm, now what is this?" The girls voice spoke again. Rito opening his eyes up to the same girl from the bathtub! Wearing a cover round her waist and... examining the mask from his bag!

"Nononono! Put that down right now! Thats mine!" He hastily took it back as she backed away. Rito saw that she was NOT a hallucination, and was, completely real. Looking at him half naked and very cutesy.

"Hello again!" She cheerfully greeted.

"Woah, woah, wait! Who are you and where did you come from!?" He tried to keep calm. Rationalizing that, asking her, would be better than calling his sister. But, that is still on his mind for secondary option...

"I thought I told you. My name is Lala Deviluke from the planet Deviluke! But I actually came here in a spaceship from space." She happily replied. Confusing, and, explaining Rito, even further, and less,

"_She's the reason for the crash? Wait. She's the reason why I couldn't confess! NO!_" He thought horribly. Shaking in his socks from, the realization, the predicament, and, the young, beautiful, pink haired, and totally real lady, standing half naked in his room.

"W-W-Well, well, how do I know your an alien!? Huh!?" He pointed. Questioning her statement with some meager confidence... very, very poorly...

"Oh. You need proof, then take a look at this!" She turned and lowered to reveal... (Rito clenching his teeth hard with the "view")

A curly, curly long heart shaped tail. Sticking out of her body. Rito nearly foamed at the mouth, but his grip on the mask in his palm held him back.

"_My... god..._" He thought,

"Uhhh, Alright calm down. (Breathes) Okay, but... why.. exactly.. are you even DOING here? And HOW... did you get IN this house?" He cooled himself. Looking at the mask, then back at her.

"My Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun! It allowed me to teleport to the nearest planet and person. But I think it might have malfunctioned a bit. Since it doesn't work with clothes, and, its broken." She held it up. The thing still crackling. The voltage seeming to not harm her. Her tail swinging exactly like an alien,

"_Pyon... Pyon... Warp... WHAAAAAAA!?_" He thought.

"Oh, and what is that? She pointed towards his mask. Rito glancing towards it and held it up.

"Its mine! And I found it near a river!" He responded quickly. Placing it on the table and holding it,

"Hmm, cool!" She giggled.

**_Voosh!,_**

"Ah, Lala-sama, there you are!" A tiny voice suddenly called out! Rito's balcony's door opened wide. As seemingly out of nowhere. A tiny petite sized... robot... thing, came out FLYING out of Rito's door and straight to Lala. The "princess" looked ecstatic to see... it...

"Peke!" She bear hugged this...Peke. Into her heavenly cleavage, Yuki only awed at the spectacle in his "Pj's" as he held the mask. The two...couple, seemed to be enthusiastic to be together. Signaling that they...could know each other?

"I'm so glad you okay! Don't just use your inventions like that willy nilly! And who is this human boy here? Did you come to take her away to to lecherous acts!?" "She" scooted to his face. Before Lala snatched him back for a snuggle,

"R-R-Rito Yuki... its nice to meet you... I think..." He dazed. Peke only glared daggers of distrust and scum towards him. Lala _almost_, lost her towel... loosely, almost.

"MMMPH! What an insolent species, weak, pathetic, and frail. No matter, for now I must serve my duty!" "She" proclaimed, as a she then morphed into... something.

**_flash!, _**

A light went as Peke wrapped her glowing body round Lala's (now) naked nude body, causing a moan to arise as Rito nearly had a... uprising himself.

**_Flash!,_**

Lala!s body and form changed into something from... an anime, a trashy, romantic, sci-fi, cliche, cartoonish... anime... The dying down as one final flash sounded,

**_FLASH!,_**

Finished the...bot. As Lala twirled with her new (lewd as O) outfit. Her mini-mini skirt and tight ass fabric showing off EVERYTHING. Peke now as a giant hat. Rito awing in sight at this,

"Wait! Is this some kinda outfit wearing machine!?" He pointed, Lala giggling as Peke called him an "idiot".

"Yep! He's my wardrobe!" She twirled, showing off her alien outfit. Rito blushing profusely at this as he had at least... one more question as to... ALL OF THIS HAHAHAHA!

"Alright, I'mma ask this again, but what the hell are you even here!?" He pointed his mask holding hand at them. Now hopes to get some answers, and... possibly not die... if thats gonna happen...

"Arf! Arf!" A dog suddenly rang. Rito and the others looking back to see,

"Lemmie?" A small white and brown spotted pup with a small snarl...at Lala and Peke. ...It was also kinda glancing at the mask...

"What are you doing here?" He packed Lemmie up. The puppy barking and panting heavily as his tail waggles. The other two were confused as to where this pet came from?

"And who is this mangy mutt?" Peke arrogantly asked. The pup quickly turned his head with a vicious growl at the robot. Lala shushing him with her palm,

"Oh! Now who is this little guy Rito?" She asked curiously, fondling over it cuteness as it,

"Um, isn't it obvious? He's my family's dog! We just got him too, his name is Lemmie." he cooed at the small puppy. Rito's previous agitation now gone as he gently nuzzled his masters nose, calming him down greatly instantly.

"Really?..." The dress bot sighed, Lala hushing him,

"Hey! Misjudge me all you want! But don't you DARE do the same for this good boy! He's smart, fast, quiet, and could easily rip you a new one ya arrogant little—!" His ranted interrupted.

_Beep!, Beep!,_

"Arf!, Arf!, Arf!" Lemmie barked as a beeping sound went off. No one seemed to know where it came from considering all "3" of them were looking around,

"What is?—" Rito spoke.

"Oh no." Peke sweated,

**_Whoosh!,_**

Rito's room was suddenly bombarded with a giant alien suited guy!

"ARF!, ARF!," Lemmie barked,

"Princess Lala you are coming with us!" He said, wearing sunglasses, a suit, and had light purple skin and red hair and small goatee with yellow small horns. Grabbing Lala's wrist as she started to struggle out of grasp,

"No! No, no, no! I won't go back!" She cried, Lemmie barking like his life depended on it. Also begging to be let go of so he can defend his home! Peke only complying as she could do nothing.

Rito was fear struck as he didn't know what the hell to do with something like this! Something like that guy! Shaking in his socks as Lala cried and the man only growled with frustration,

"Lets go ya little brat! Alright guys bring out yourselves!" He called out,

**_FLASH!, FLASH!, FLASH!,_**

As three lights flashed, with three other men, muscular and tough looking, appearing right next to the guy and Lala. Holding her by the limbs as she struggled even more now!

The four however, were all matched in strength with hers. Fear inducing Rito even more, and causing Lemmie to go completely berserk! But, not before he took another glance at the mask.

Now struggling REALLY hard as to get free.

"GAH! NO! I DON'T WANT TO! RITO!" She cried as he looked on in horror, as she looked at him with pleading, pleading emerald green eyes,

"Woof!" Lemmie managed to finally squirm his way out and onto the mask! Taking it as Rito managed to gain his sense of clarity.

"Lemmie!" He called, as the guards began to now get the upper hand, the purple one pulling out a small button like device!

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" She shrieks!

"RITO!" She cried ONE more desperate time! Lemmie now held the mask in his maw as Rito was sweating like crazy,

"Arf! Arf!" He jumped as he held the mask! As if he says "Take it now! Take it now!" Rito, out of choice or options, takes it and looks at it, before glancing towards them.

"We've got her, use the teleport now!" A green wolfs tailed alien said, the red raising his thumb as he smirks as nasty smirk,

"NOOOOOOOO!" She cried, Peke was too (actually) crying for her creator.

"Grrr, RAH!" Rito grumbled, before running top speed towards them! Grabbing hold tight of Lala's wrist and the green mask! The guards all gasped at once as they both headed straight for the open balcony. Lemmie only barking "GO MASTER!" to them,

"_WHY THE FUCK DID I DO THIS!? AHHHH!_" He thought as he subconsciously, consciously lead him and Lala onto the ledge. And, ONTO THE NEXT ROOF AHEAD! Rito and somehow landed _perfectly _on the neighbors roof conspicuously as they left the guards, Lemmie, and the wet towel, in the room.

"GRRAAAHH! AFTER THEM MEN!" The leader cried as he fled outside,

"""AAHHHHHHHH""" They all followed suit! Lemmie only barking while jumping on the furniture. As the men, Rito, Lala, Pete, and the mask fled into the night.

"Arf!" "Good luck master." Lemmie said.

* * *

**_End credits: The mask theme:_**

**We see now a giant dark green screen with a giant smiling mask in the middle. As the screen began to scroll down, giggles, laughing, crying, and... screaming!? Started to hear.**

**"Succumb to your darkest, greenish, desires..." A dark, but fun, male presence spoke.**

**"Hahahaha..." a dark green grinning figure of Rito in the mask chuckles. Wearing what seems to be adorning a suit, is and a fedora like hat.**

**Before we move on,**

**"Ehehehehehehehe!" A figure of Lala giggled madly. Her image looking like a mad scientist, a lab coat, her hair messy, and her tail bent and unethical lookin, the tip glowing bright pink. A crazed and twisted smile plastered on her face.**

**As HARUNA, showed up, WITHOUT an expression,**

**"(Sob)" She wept as her face was unhappy and felt like... someone had done something so great and wonderful.. but horrible too...**

**"For IT is used for your inner most deepest desires... OH!" A woman's voice pleasurably called with a moan.**

**Next... Ren... and Run... appear,**

**"LALA!" He cried obsessively, "AHHHHH!" She, cried in agony and terror. Both on opposite sides, with Ren having a twisted, perverted and... stubborn, smile on him. Run having a twisted agonizing and tortured scream on hers.**

**Mikan then appeared, with her frying pan and apron.**

**"...Onii... Chan..." She blankly, but, reliantly. Called and spoke for her big brothers name. Her tone droopy, wanting, and kinda embarrassed. Her face a light frown with a hint of need to it.**

**Next, was Yami,**

**"Uuu... Uuu... Uuu..." She quietly cried. Her face wearing a small frown. However, her hair was... tipped with gold. As a sadistic laugh emulated from around her...**

**Yui then appeared, her face... plain... and... kinda somber and... lustful...,**

**"Mmmmm." She groans. A soft tap of pleasure, as well as an obedient and hard to read tone. But, her smile was one of... a hidden side, her inner feelings... shut... Hard was to... fully read.**

**"You shall know bliss and unbridled power with this!" A man crazily said.**

**"OH! But also have some crazy stanking fun with it too! Uahahahahahaha!" Jim Carrey spoke last of all. **

**The screen heavily moving on with other characters as they all laughed, chuckled, giggled, or cried...**

**As the screen now only showed the smiling mask. It glowed an eerie green as it seeped into darkness...**

**The shot ending on the final note of the theme...**

* * *

**AN: AND SO ENDS CHAPTER 1 OF TO LOVE RU AND THE MASK!**

**HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? WAS IS GOOD, BAD, DECENT, ****EH?**

**AHEM, BUT ASIDE THAT, I WANNA ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS I _THINK _SOME OF YOU HAVE. SO I'LL ANSWER AS MUCH I CAME UP WITH! YOU CAN TELL ME YOURSELVES WHAT BOGGLES YOUR NOGGIN!**

**FIRST, WHAT KINDA MASK IS THIS GONNA BE?: WELL, ITS GONNA BE LIKE A MIX OF ALL 3 VERSIONS. LIKE WITH THE EVIDENCE THAT THE MASK MAKES PEOPLE INSANE WITH VIOLENT ANGER, IT ONLY WORKS AT NIGHT, AND (DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS, I SWEAR I'LL DO THIS RIGHT!" LOKI'S CONNECTION TO THE ARTIFACT.**

**I WANT TO TRY TO DO THEM ALL IN A RESPECTFUL MANNER AND STYLE. **

**(IF I EVEN FREAKING CAN.😬) **

**SECOND, WHAT TYPES OF CHARACTERS WILL USE THE MASK?: ITS GONNA (I HOPE, I THINK,) MOST OF THEM. I WANT TO BALANCE HOW THEY ACT WITH THE THING ON. I ALSO WANT TO SEE HOW THEY REACT TO IT AND HOW THEY DEAL WITH IT IN THE MANNER THEY CAN, LIKE THE DOCTORS, YAMI, MEA, NEMESIS, AND GID. **

**HOWEVER, THE MASK WILL BE MOSTLY AND MAINLY WORN BY RITO, OBVIOUSLY. HOWEVER, IT... _WILL _BE TAKEN THOUGH... MAYBE... **

**(BTW: CAN ANYONE COME UP WITH SOME IDEAS FOR HOW CHARACTERS WILL ACT WITH IT ON?)**

**THIRD, DOES ANYONE FROM ANY MASK RELATED STORIES APPEAR?: NO, I'M SORRY FOR THAT. BUT I HAVE THE TO LOVE RU CAST. AND THATS MORE THAN ENOUGH CHARACTERS IN ONE SETTING. **

**(JK. ACTUALLY I DO HAVE ONE OR TWO INSPIRATIONS FROM THE COMICS _AND_ THE... CANON...)**

**AND. MAYBE FOURTH: WHAT KINDA CHANGES WILL BE MADE?: WELL, I'LL TELL YA THIS. THE MASK, ALONG WITH RUTO YUUKI. WILL EVOLVE ITSELF, ALONG WITH RITO. NOT GONNA HINT OR SAY AT ANYTHING. BUT KNOW THIS... RITO IS GONNA BE... LIKE CARTOONISHLY BROKEN, HEHEHEHEHEHE **

**(I MEAN WHAT?! ITS THE FREAKING MASK IN TO LOVE RU!)**

**AND, THATS ABOUT IT PEOPLE. I HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON AND BRING OUT EVEN MORE CONTENT. OTHER THAN THAT, PEACE OUT DEAR READERS!😜**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: HELLO AGAIN AND WELCOME BACK!**

**FIRST THINGS FIRST,**

**TO THOSE WHO ENJOY THE STORY. I DO WANT TO MAKE THIS CLEAR TO YOU ALL. FIRST OF ALL, I HAVE NO EXPERIENCE IN WRITING IN COMEDY, ECCHI SCENES, OR, FOR THE MOST IMPORTANT, CARTOON LOGIC BASED STUFF.**

**NOW THIS SEEMS A BIT UNNECESSARY. BUT I JUST WANTED TO SAY IT. JUST TO CLARIFY.**

**TO A GRACIOUS GUEST: THANKS FOR THE KIND REVIEW. AND I HOPE TO DO ALL THOSE THINGS. THING I WANT TO MENTION ARE THAT.**

**I HOPE TO MAKE A GOOD INTERACTION WITH CHARACTERS FROM TO LOVE RU, AND THE MASK AND ITS PROPERTIES. BUT I HAVE ZERO IDEA OF HOW TO DO IT.**

**SECOND. THE MASK WILL, LATER ON, EVOLVE AND CHANGE ALONG SIDE RITO. I WON'T GET INTO ANYTHING TO SPECIFIC. BUT THERE WILL BE... SOME SLOW TAKING SIDE EFFECTS FOR OUR BOY...**

**SO BE ON THE LOOK FOR THAT, AND THATS ALL.**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, AS WELL AS MY OTHERS, PLEASE LET ME KNOW ANYTHING THAT MAY BE BOTHERING YOU. OKAY? OKAY.**

**NOW, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**(I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!)**

* * *

**_Opening: Forever we can make it!:_**

_**Koisuru otome tachi no shisen tobikou [its so cute!]:** _Lala is shown dancing with only her hat and skirt on. The title of to love ru then appears as a tiny green glitch cracked a bit to it. With the music changing to the mask theme.

Then Lala's full body is shown as she smiles.

_**SHAI da shisemo hikuikareni watashi -tachimuchou:** _We see Haruna next posing for the shot as she handles her school bag.

_**Zasshi no renai KOGNAA "Hiku TAIMINGO ga daiji" Nonkide ii wa:**_ Cutting to 3 images of Lala on the beach, laying sexily, and finally her crouched and naked with Peke to the audience. Then her image cuts as she is in wet in her school uniform.

As Rito is running with Zastin and his men in tow. Small images of Rito in a black suit appearing as he cartoonishly knocks them all on their butts with a mallet, boxing piston, and piano.

_**Hito no kokoro ni nozoki ana ga tsuite ta ra Donna ni ii darou:** _Risa is shown in her swimsuit as she smiles to the shot.

_Dare ka no nictorareru yume made michau hode fuan ni monaru kedo ne: _Next Mio appears in her swimwear too.

_**Tsuigeto kita Anata e no omoi:** _Then Saki poses as she laughs at the camera.

_**Umi ni okko chito mo mata mitsukedesoru tte ierukara!:** _Finally a shot of Rin and Ayaka is shown holding hands while in front of Saki's limo. A light whistle in the background of each image.

**_Saikou no CHANSU now is the time!:_ **Run and Ren appears split screen as they both look up at the camera cutely and "manly".

**_Minogasnai only once!:_** Yui is seen holding a notepad looking sternly at the viewer. A small "hehehe" was heard in the background.

_**Kitzutsuitatte ii janai:** _Yami is nomming on a taiyaki staring blankly with her taiyaki bag and golden hair everywhere.

**_So we never give up!:_ **Mikan is up with her frying pan looking cheerful and giddy.

**S_aikou no CHANSU now is the time!:_** Mikado is sitting with smiling and at her desk. "CHECK ME!" sorta rang out as she is seen.

**_Minogasnai only once!: _**Lala is shown on a bench staring cheerfully at the camera.

**_Koukai nante shita kunai deshou:_** Cutting to her posing with Peke in front of a mirror. As giant green mask flashing behind her for a second.

**_Forever we can make it!:_** Rito is next shown holding the mask to his face, examining it close face first. Before looking up as he catches a fully gowned Lala and putting away the artifact as she hugs and nuzzles him.

In the far back. Rito's shadow moves and becomes a green smiling yellow suited Yuuki, tipping a fedora as he hides behind them both.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Alien guards confrontation, and, I HAVE SUPERPOWERS NOW PLAYA!**

* * *

**_Night: the neighborhood:_**

"_GOTTA RUN GOTTA RUN GOTTA RUN GOTTA RUN!_" Rito exclaimed as he, Lala, and Peke escaped the strong alien men. Lala's wrist in his arm, and the strange little green mask in his other.

"AFTER THEM!" The red man exclaimed, his men and him jumping roof to roof as Rito somehow gage chase with 2 "heavy" things with him. And Lala was surprisingly lightweight.

"""ROGER!""" They all furiously replied,

The girl herself was... kinda clueless as to what was going on.

"What in the name of your father is this stupid human doing!?" Peke panicked. As they both had just witnessed Rito, a human, rescue the princess of Deviluke, and is now chased by her fathers men and soldiers.

"What are you doing Rito?" She asked calmly. Fascination and curiosity taking over, rather than any fear,

"What does it freaking look like!? I-I'm trying to save you! Even though I'm totally gonna get killed!" He said as they jumped onto the top of a wall. Running impossibly equal as they, again somehow, _started _managed to... stagger the men and... "leave them in the dust..."

"_And what the hell am I supposed to do with this!?_" He thinks as he raises the green mask. Not even freaking SURE why he took it in the first place.

"Grrrr! This is getting nowhere! They're getting away!" A blue skinned bald headed man exclaimed,

* * *

**_Meanwhile: at the street:_**

"Woof! Woof!" A tiny dog, black and white, barked. Sairenji Haruna walking him as he was leashed by her. The two master and pet, walking by the street as they did a nightly walk,

"Hold on Maron! W-Where are going boy? We can't just go off like that willy nilly!" She pulled his leash. Worried, as Maron was getting increasingly agitated.

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" He then snarled by the wall next to them. Haruna getting extremely worried, as she only wanted a little walk, also that her sister would KILL her if she knew she went out...

_Whoosh!,_

"WOOF!" Maron barked!

"...Huh?" She said, as she saw,

Rito Yuuki, on the wall top. With... a small mask, a pink haired, weirdly dressed girl, with a... tail?!

"Ri...to..." She gasped, a blush coming over her. As her crush looked over to her for a small glance, Lala doing the same.

"...Haruna?..." He replied. As then his feet TOOK HIM OFF WITH LALA!

"ARF! ARF! ARF!" Her pet could only bark, trying to climb up and pace up the sleek hard wall.

"... What?..." She only could say. Awe gasped at what she just "glanced at". With Maron only barking wildly as his owner stood stiff near a lamp post.

* * *

"Rito who was that? You seemed to know her!" Lala asked, the two still chasing as they could not hear the footsteps of the men. But they of course didn't take any chances with that,

"Another human?" Peke added.

"HARUNA SAIRENJI! FROM MY SCHOOL BUT THATS NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!" He replied in a frantic. Glancing towards the mask as he continued to volt him and her. However, his endurance and stamina was already fading.

Looking back to check for the guys. Seeing nothing, he breathes as he finally stops. Halting as they are near the outskirts of the neighborhood, and are near the actual road. Rito letting go as he pants his exhaustion out while Lala was making sure everything was okay,

"Why did you stop!?" Peke asked. Clearly distressed as her master looked around for the men, hearing and sensing nothing out of the ordinary.

"Because... it looks like they're finally gone... Or at least far away enough... (inhales)." He replies. Breathing, as he straightens himself. Looking around as he realizes they, or rather he, is far from home. He could even see the nearby lake side with grass and a nearby, nearby bridge,

"Well, looks like we're in the clea—!" He was interrupted.

"Watch out!" Peke shouted!,

**_Whooosh!,_**

"**_Grah!_**" Yelled a man as a giant metal pole was thrown straight at them! Ducking immediately as Rito fearfully feared for his life's sake.

"What the!? Was that a street pole!?" He looked at the direction. Hearing a loud bang with a rattle before stopping. Realizing what this means, he looks on back to see...

THE GROUP OF MEN WIELDING MANY PROJECTILE OBJECTS! ALL DIRECTING AT THEM!

"AIM AND FIRE! HURT THEM A PLENTY MEN!" The red one ordered, holding a piece of concrete. The others all roaring as they glared death into the two, specifically Rito... Lala only blew a raspberry at them while her rude little bot looked frightened to absolute bits.

Rito shook in terror at this, his stupid decision, this dumb mask, his unfortunate moronic death, and his sudden urge to run... again...

"Ru—!"

"DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE! **G****RAAAGH!**" The green man snarled and roared!

**_WHOOSH!, KABLAM!,_**

"You big meanies!" Lala insulted as a giant piece of concrete was thrown and shattered at them! The others preparing to do the same, when,

"Lets get outta here!" Rito exclaimed as he grabbed her hand again! Running out the way and into the road. Everyone starts chasing after them as they all furiously snarled at him.

"GRRRRAH! KILL YOU BOY!" The red man exclaimed as he tore open a small fan! Rito's stamina and speed extending out as Lala was being pulled!

"Hold on!" Lala said. Rito looking back in extreme concern and worry, tiring already, after minutes of nonstop pursue,

"What!?" He desperately asked! Lala then used her abnormal strength to let go, and hop on top of him while preparing to do something!

"Peke! You know what to do!" She commanded,

"Do what?!" She asked in a frenzy.

"Fly!" She exclaimed! And as she did, huge bat like wings sprouted forth from Lala's back!

**_Whoosh!,_**

Sending them far off into the air, as Lala held Rito in her strong arms. While leaving the other men roaring into the air.

"_Why didn't she do that before!?_" Rito thought, trying not to drop the mask as he held it close to his chest,

"Why didn't you do that before!?" He said out loud! Lala nervously giggled while Peke coughed and exhaled. Rubbing her head as she probably didn't think of it until now.

"Tehehe, sorry, I didn't think of it until now. Forgive me." She replied as they were now way above the sky, and far beyond where Yuuki's neighborhood is. Rito scarcely looking down to see the edge of the city, roads, buildings, and every tiny intsy bitsy path.

He would be in awe, if he was not a wuss, and not being chased by god knows how many aliens.

"U-U-U-Um, hey, h-how did you even end up in this situation to begin w-with?" He asked, as now was a good time as any (kinda, sorta), to ask what the hell she's even running from,

"Oh. She's running from her marriage and grooms. She's a princess, so she has those." Peke replied. Her tone now less like a arrogant alien robot.

However Rito was in awe gasp at her reason,

"Wait. You mean all of this is because you don't want to get a freaking fiancé!" He exclaimed. His head in total disbelief that THAT, was the reason why he's probably gonna freaking die!

"You don't get it! All of the men and suitors were awful! Some only wanted the fame and glory, others for the throne. Some were even really old men! And don't get started on the smug and arrogant types, lusting over me and even MY NII-CHANS! MY MOM! I had to escape because my father doesn't even care for me! And he's the king of galaxy A and the universe Rito!" She ranted as Peke controlled the flying,

"Uhhhhhh..." However all the while, Rito just sank in all that information in a... calm orderly fashion,

"_SUITORS!?, PRINCES!?, ROYALTY!?, SHE HAS SISTERS!?, SHE KING OF THE UNIVERSE!? WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO!?, THIS MAKES NO FREAKING SENSE!_" He thought as he frantically looked around. As Lala was now caught up in her ranting. Not O noticing that they were... kinda above the clouds..

And, not noticing that a fucking manhole cover was flying at them with extreme intensity,

"Hm? AH! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Rito saw and panicked! Lala then held him tightly around his arms as Peke raised and transformed her wings into larger and more durable looking wings.

**_Bam!, Whoosh!,_**

"Tch! We'll protect you Rito!" Lala irked as the flying piece of metal hit and BENT Peke's bat wings! Sending the three of em careening to the ground! The men down below then began their assault as Lala held him with her alien strength,

"_How strong are those guys! How strong is she!?_" He thought.

"_OH GOD!_" He thought as he started getting feel nauseous and... green. The two rolling as they both tried to make a safe landing. However the direction was all wonky and jumbled to hell!

"Pinpoint to their position!" A far away man called,

**_WHOOSH!,_**

they were now dropping like a brick!

"_Where the hell are we even gonna land!? Can they survive a fall like this!_" He grudgingly thought as he held his mouth from puking up his lunch and dinner.

* * *

**_Near a stream:_**

**_WHOOSH!, BOOM!,_**

Landed the three as they crashed into a solid concrete floor! Their surroundings near the sides of a tall pole metal fence with a huge stream that leaded into the sewer systems and the large ocean nearby the city. Entrances and exits near, with 3 big metal contraptions here too.

"_Mmmm... What, what happened? ...Hm?_" Rito thought as he, for a second, blacked out. Feeling something on his face, and also the hard sensation of the small mask.

"Mmm, R-Rito..." Lala's voice weakly spoke. Rito now sensing the soft and warm texture of... the soft and... fleshy feel of the thing... above... him...

"_Oh god..._" He suddenly realized. His face turning into a bright orange headed tomato! Now taking his hands and began to get off. A light moan coming from the princess as he felt a pillow like mushiness in his palm,

"Grabbing Lala-sama's breast like that... Shameful, your almost like one of those suitors." Peke scoffed. Rito then blushed even HARDER as he pushed her off of him. Seeing his surroundings, and Lala on the floor with her panting lightly heavy.

And her tail twitching with a tiny dot of light coming from it.

Peke's wings were broken, so no way for an arial getaway. Rito coming up as he shook his red embarrassed face off and checked around with the mask near his cavity.

"S-So sorry about that, I didn't think that would happen Lala!" He defended himself. Looking onto the waters below as the night sky was still bright blue with a crescent moon glimmering up above,

"Mmmm, don't worry, you did it before, remember?" She sat up, Peke was then frustrated at this.

"YOU TOUCHED HER TWICE HUMAN! DESPICABLE, THAT SHE MUST DEAL WITH YOU!" Peke ranted. Before Lala pouted and shushed her little bot,

"QUIET! We don't want to draw anymore attention..." He alerted. Looking around for any signs of the alien men. He then focused, hearing something quite audible and near... as well as up above...

"They're here!" A blue man exclaimed as he fell from above!

"Look out!" He warned as 3 other figures came into view. All wielding large alien weapons and torn off heavy debris. Lala standing up, as a black shadow flashed behind and,

"LALA-SAMA!" Peke cried.

**_GRAB!,_**

"GOTCHA!" The red leader called! Wrapping his hick bulky arms around her body as his grew in muscle and size. Rito flailing as his agitation and fear rose up again.

"NO!" Lala cried out as she tried her damndest to break free. But the dude was too strong and too determined this time,

"LALA!" Rito began to help,

**_FLASH!,_**

"W-WHAT!?" He stopped in his tracks,

"AND YOU WON'T GET IN THE WAY KID!" The blue bald alien appeared before him, larger with fangs and claws.

**_SWIPE!,_**

He grabbed Rito's soft body. Before raising his arm, as Rito clenched every limb to his might. The mask clenched as he gritted his teeth HARD.

"_Arrgh!_ _This can't be any fucking good!_" He opened an eye. As the blue grinning man stretched his arm as more of his comrades appeared wielding big ass alien like weapons and objects,

"SAY GOODNIGHT YOU PATHETIC HUMAN! I'M SURE NO ONE WILL MISS YA!" He cackled with venom!

"Nonononono!" He begged,

**_WHOOOOOOOOSH!,_**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He was thrown into the far! His screams halted as he hit something metal, rough. And leaving Lala all by herself with many arms pointed at her...

* * *

"_Ahhhhahaaaa!, argggh, That fucking sucked! Aahhhh!, MY ARM!_" Rito thought as he held his nearly broken limb. Stinging pain coursing everywhere in his body and mind. As he struck a far, but near enough metal box, denting it good,

"I can't... aaaaahhhhhh..." However he is in NO condition to do ANYTHING. As he then shoveled up and carefully (painfully) sat down and "tended" his wounds. Bruises all over, and the heard screams and laughing of Lala and the goons up ahead.

"Uhhhggg..." He turned his head. His eye widening as he saw the mask, laying down on the floor, but still intact. He grudgingly grabbed it, and looked at it with contempt,

"And what the hell Lemmie? How is THIS gonna help me? Help me in fixing this arm, help me live thorugh this, help me save HER! Help... me... what?" He paused in his rage. Curiosity now engulfed him as he saw... something,

**_Flash,_**

A green emerald light shimmered from the mask. Rito now was turning off his rage, his pain numbing down too. As he got a good look at it. Cause as he did, he felt... something tempting... resonating within him. His hand unconsciously closing in on his face as his pupils glimmered a green. The noises and buzzing of the night silencing as he... wanted it on,

"_I... What? What... is happening... with this... thing?..._" He thought as he _almost_, broke out of it. He shook his head as it gleaned with lime green, putting his face _right _next to,

"Woa—!"

**_Whoop!,_**

It morphed leaped onto his face suddenly! The thing started to wrap itself around his face as Rito could feel his skin attaching and becoming the mask. Grabbing the edges, he desperately tried to get it off. A green light emanating from the thing as!

**_Whip!,_**

"(INHALES)" He got it off, tossing it onto the ground, the strange carvings on the thing turning back from glowing green to normal Rito looking at it as he felt his face completely fine, as well as a feeling of... tearing off a second layer of skin, when he got it off. Breathing heavily as he took in the world round him,

"_What the hell was that!? What the hell is this thing!?_" He coughed a bit as he looked in fear at it. Before feeling his arms pain and holding it steady. Before unintentionally grabbing the thing and taking another gander.

"What... the... hel—!"

"NOOOOO! RITO PLEASE!" Lala's scream cuts off his pondering,

"HE'S LONG GONE PRINCESS! ACCEPT IT AND STOP STRUGGLING!" Their boss spoke! Lala's voice clasped as she was gagged and muffled.

"Tch." He looked at the mask again. Remembering of where this thing came from, how his dog reacted, and how IT reacted to him,

"(Exhales) Whatever happens... happens." As he took a leap of face, ;}

**_Whoop!,_**

The mask held onto his face for good this time! Rito then sprang up as he groaned in pain and panic. The mask now folding over his entire face as he miserably tried to take it off.

However it could not be removed as he groaned with green glowing patterns and lights coming from the mask as he felt his skin sticking itself to the mask,

"_Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!_" He internally screamed as the wind started to pick up and twirl. His body then tiwsted as his body tornadoes back into the direction of Lala and the men.

His sanity ebbing away as his screams turns into green glee.

* * *

"Mmmmmh! Mmmmmh! Mmph! Mmph!" Lala mumbled as she still struggled out, her mouth gagged and tied up to the railings. The men surrounding her as Peke (the hat) was separated and pointed with many guns of many kind,

"Lala-Sama!" She called to her master.

"Heh, looks like a success gentlemen. Commander Zastin will be pleased." Red leader commended. The others smiling as they have completed they're objective.

"""YES SIR!""" They all cheered with joy. Lala biting her black fibre gag as, without anyones notice, the wind began to move... and pick up,

"...Hey, do you... guys.. do you feel that killing that human... was a bit much?" A green, antenna guy asked. Turning towards the back, towards Rito's landing impact.

"Yeah, but he was in the way. And besides, you take pity on a human? A low class species? They're like insects to men like us." A pink skinned one replied in smug. Some of them agreeing, but others kinda took some pity,

"Yes. I do sometimes. But cha didn't need to do that to the kid like that, Hiros!" Pink directed at the blue bald man named Hiros. Who was handling a large clean white blade as he turned and whistled a tune.

"Ugh! What did you want me to do!? My kind has extreme testosterone and adrenaline! I can't handle it man!" He embarrassingly pointed his end at antenna guy, who just sighed. Before shrugging it off with a light chuckle,

"(Sigh) Well, I guess you do. And I guess we can't do anything except complete the job—!"

**_Whiiiirrr!,_**

"_What in the name of Gid!?_" Before the wind, out of nowhere began to pick up as the sounds of extreme rushing winds passed them by! Everyone turning their attention to the direction of Rito, as they all heard a strange whirring twisting sound and a slight snarl coming forth.

"Whats going on!?" A pink man with a plasma rifle exclaimed. Pointing his gun as the others quickly brought up their guard, with red leader holding Lala down. And Hiros holstering his blade _right _above Pekes squishy soft head,

"Wait, what the hell is that thing!?" Green said as he saw something... green and twisting...

**_WHOOSH!, WHOOSH!,_**

"Whooo!, Aaaaah!, Whooo!, Whoohooohooo!, Eheheehehe!" A giant green twister like tornado suddenly appeared in remarkable and untraceable speeds and winds. Its appearance bringing about blowing winds, making the soldiers wince in irritation as it whirred itself so fast, too fast!

"WHATS GOING ON!? WHATS HAPPENING!? I CAN'T SEE ANYTIHNG!" Red leader spoke as he backed away from Lala. The noise of a... man buzzing out. In the small twister as "whoever" was either having fun... or panicking...

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Rito's voice cried out in the twister! The thing moving around as it started centering around entrance to the... place.

"Mimo?" She muffled asked.

"RITO!?" Peke too, as the went began to settle down.

**_Whiiissshhhh,_**

Rito's cries of... lowered to, and stopped. The men then shook their heads as they saw... something jaw dropping...

"""_What?..._""" All four of them awe gasped. Lala and Peke too, EVERYONE, stopping in their tracks.

"SssssmOkin!" "Rito", smiled. The shot stopping to see his large grin, green all round his slight bulbous head and showing his green glowing eyes and mischievous/completely 180 of his previous persona. His body lean and totally fixed, his bod laced with a bright yellow suit with black gloves, and tie, tidy, tidy, TIDY ass shoes and leggings. And, to top it all off, he had a twisting fedora, and a cane, that he is OH SO ROCKING!

"Gentlemen! _Ladies_! Don't just stand there all BUGGY EYED!" He exclaimed as then his eyes POPPED AND STRETCHED OUT! Circling his eyes _VERY _cartoonishly, before jutting them back in.

Shocking everyone with the laws of physics LITERALLY BEING BROKEN. As they repeatedly shook their heads in case this was was an illusion.

"...WHAT THE FUCK! YOU THAT FUCKING KID I SMASHED!?" Hiros was the first to point. Appearing before him just as he did, with blade sharpened, and pointed at him. Adrenaline confusion and anger quickly taking over his awe and awe gasp. Teeth bared, tick marks littered, and a growl of a blue devil.

"Ehhehehehe..." Rito lowered and grinned wickedly. Prickling his cane with both as Hiros agitation was rising, everyone else now prepared,

"GRRRRAH BRAT!?" He irked as he puts on the handle as he prepared for a clean drop down stab. Snarling viciously as Rito only held in giggles with everyone else watching.

"READY TO DIE AGAIN!?"

**_SWING!,_**

"NOOOOOPE!" Rito responded, as he swiped to the left and,

**_CHOMP!,_**

BIT THE DAMN THING LIKE A COOKIE! Hiros sword breaking into PIECES! His eyes dropped as he sweat dropped _immensely _from the impossible act.

"M-My, my, my, my, my s-s-sword..." Hiros thought as he looked at both,

"(Crunch), (Crunch), mmmmmm. This thing tastes like a piece of ice! Mmph! I'm like a bald man hero now!" Rito chewed as his teeth clearly showed Hiros metal being smothered like it was nothing. Everyone looking back and forth with Hiros sword completely ruined,

"Okay. Now fly blue boy. Go join a band or swim with the fishes!" Rito pulled up his cane and,

**_BAM!,_**

CAME OUT A GIANT RED GOLDEN MALLET!

**_WHOOSH!, Splash,_**

"GAAAAAAAHHHH!" Hiros flew above the fencing and landed in the water... unconscious...

"..." Everyone looked back at the fedora wearing high schooler. Red leader twisting his arm and biting his lip as his eye twitched in irritation. Rito's face widening his grin to a smile as his eyes glowed a bright mischief red.

"So... you feeling... lucky... PUNKS?" He slanted his jaw as he narrowed his eyes. His lack of seriousness AT ALL, irritatingly irked the red leader in every possible way,

"GRRAH! SHOOT HIM DOWN MEN!" Red leader roared as everyone,

**_CRKRK!, CRACK!, CKCKCK!,_**

**_CLACK!, CRKRKR!, KCKCKC!,_**

"Heh. Guess not." Rito shrugged at the audience.

Set up, and directed their muzzles. Yuuki didn't seem impressed at all. nonchalantly grinning even wider, before dusting of his suit. And walking forwards towards his objective.

"KILL HIM!" Red roared as he pulled out his weapon,

""YES SIR!"" They all pointed their triggers at him. Centering around him equally as the muzzles are right in his face.

"Heh." He only grinned as he held his cane and,

""FIRE!"" As they all squeezed the trigger. And,

"Can't have that boys." He spoke. Raising his hand and,

**_BOOO—!,_**

**_Snap!,_**

**_Poof,_**

"...What?..." Ran spoke through the minds of everybody as their blaster fire, of annihilation... was reduced to...bubbles,

"_BUBBLES!?_" Red leader internally exclaimed as he held onto his still untouched weapon. For Rito had just snapped his fingers, and left everyone speechless at his power. Lala included, but her mouth was covered so she couldn't really say anything. And Peke was too busy being in awe rather than getting loose.

"Whoof! Couldn't have that boys. Nonononono!" He finger wiggled. Gesturally playful as they all gasp in horror and awe,

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Red demanded,

"WHAT DO YA THINK I DONE?" He raised again,

_**Snap!,**_

_**Poof,**_

"I poofed you all into bubbles! AHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as he snapped again. Now reducing their high tech super laser guns into small spheres of harmless soapy liquid. And probably made from some bubble blower seen at a kids section at a store,

"Oh, and yes. That was a Thanos reference. But hey, at least I made it from the most AUTHENTIC bubble liquid." He winked at the camera as everyone lowered they're swagger glasses as they showed off either different colored eyes, multiple or no sets, and other features relating to each a em.

""What?..."" They all felt the wet soapy substance on their hands and saw that their weapons were LITERALLY and TOTALLY turned into bubbles,

"Bubbles? BUBBLES!? FUCKING BUBBLES!? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? AND WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?" Red leader demanded as he now pointed his gun and quickly moved to stomp on Peke's head with a growl as his men looked like buffoons,

"Oh, just a _dashing _young hero who is _ready _to _save_ the princess. That means you of course my dear." He dramatically posed in place and finger pointed at his goal.

"Ugh..." Peke thought in the back of her head. And Lala's tail was springing and waggling like crazy,

"And, one more thing—!" He gently proposed. Reaching behind his back and,

**_WHOOOOSH!,_**

"CHECK THIS OUT BOYS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**_BOOOOOOM!,_**

SWUNG A GIANT BOXING PISTON RIGHT AT THE GOONS! HIS RED GLOVED FIST HITTING ALL OF THEM IN THE FACE IN ONE SWIFT AND CLEAN LINE! Knocking em all on their rears as they piled up in one unconscious orgy. Rito now stood alone as he smiled devilishly. Pulling his boxer back in, and now staring down the last boss with a smug grin and laughter,

"What... in... the... universe..." Who was now on the verge of collapse. A giant muscular man who was "far stronger and taller than the boy in front of him and Lala... oh and Peke too.

"_Ooooooooo..._" Her eyes widened and glimmered,

"Well. Now its just you and me... BIG MAN." He jazzed hands as he popped his collar. Checking his tie and tipping his fedora. Red only dropped his glasses and looked at him with pink green iris eyes. His skin began to boil, literally smoke from rage. As he snarled with his hands and palms still on the trigger,

"Back... of... kid.." he threatened as he pointed his gun.

"Buddy, you just saw what I did. So... if ya don't want your butt beaten into a red pancake... get outta the da wae." He warned. An Ugandan accent forming as he morphed his face to a Knuckles face.(Sorry) Jokingly taking the muzzle like he did before,

"Hmmph!"

**_CHIK!, CHIK!,_**

Went the rifle as it then sprouted three more accessories on the thing. A scope, missile launchers, and plasma grenade launcher. As well as a kill setting turning to a dark crimson red,

"Heh." This didn't set off Rito at all. Smirking as he then began positioning himself, and,

"Hmm. Maybe I didn't make myself clear to YOU. Well, like I said." He pulled his back,

**_CHICK!, CHICK!, CHICK!, CHICK!, CHICK!,_**

"_(Gulp)_" He did,

"_...Rito..._" Lala's eyes glowed with stars as curiosity over took her,

A GIGANTIC gun was pulled as it shot out barrels after barrels. Rockets, mini guns, and A LOT of ammo.

"Do you... feel lucky... ALIEN... PUNK? Well... DO YA?" He one handed the thing to the man as he turned his outfit into that of a cowboys in an instant. Sliding his jaw while widening an eye. The muzzle... muzzles... easily over sizing the shiny clean plasma gun he was carrying,

"Woah..." Peke only could think as she saw the thing came from nowhere, thin freaking air. The red man shook a little as Rito demonstrated his massive... firearm?

"_Rito..._" Lala thought as she watched,

"Well? DO YA?..." He smirked as he pulled closer.

"Y-Y-You t-think—!"

"Well guess ya do, P-U-N-K!"

**_BANG!, BOOOOOOOOOOM!,_**

He fired as the thing shot out a huge array of bullets and explosions! Rito taking none of it, while Red leader did. Lala and Peke, somehow, surviving while a huge hole with Red inside, shirtless and injured, was formed. (He's an alien guys.)

"Hehehehehehehehe..." He giggled as he flipped the gun like a cowboy. And holstered it into his... reality... Before seeing the other two. and rushing over to them as he twirled back into uniform,

"And now for you my dearies!" He swiped up Peke and ran over to the still tied Lala. Smiling wide at her as he made markable gestures at her before,

**_Swipe!,_**

**_Psssh!,_**

He ripped her out of constraints. Kindly putting on Peke and Rito patting her head while wielding his cane,

"RITO! THNAK YOU! BUT... HOW DID YOU DO... ANY OF THAT!?" She excitingly asked. Her curiosity getting the absolute best of her as he eyes sparkled emerald green while jumping like a small child that just witnessed something AWESOME!

"Yes, how the hell did YOU do that!? Answer the princes—!"

"Hush now hat." He closed his fingers as Peke's voice suddenly became silent and muffled... despite she having no mouth whatsoever,

"And, as for how my dear. Wel—!"

**_VVMMMMMMMMMM!,_**

"Oooh!?" A giant light then suddenly hummed above them. Everyone looked up to see a giant glowing luminescent...

SPACE MOTHER SHIP!

"(Gasp) It's the mothership! He's here now!" Lala exclaimed as Rito awed at the thing. Marvelous in size, and most certainly shiny in all regards.

"Holy Toledo! Its a... MAMA SHIP!" He smiled and opened his arms in greetings, Peke's muffled voice irritably angry at his lack of seriousness. As she and Lala-sama both knew who this was,

"**Release the princess over to us or you will be terminated human!**" A large booming, but young. Voice bellowed as Rito stated danced under the light like in a ball. Chuckling as he twirled his cane and sprang like a madman,

"Ugghhh..." A voice then came forth, Rito stopped and turned to see the smoldering crater. The red leader getting up struggling, burns and injuries covering his 8 packed chest as he regenerated with the heat giving him life.

"Hm? Ya still up?" Rito smiled,

"Now... your screwed... kid... Captain... Zastin is... here... Ugh..." He warned with a grin. Before planting down face first as the mothership grew even brighter.

"**Release the girl or die! I SHALL NOT ASK AGAI—!**"

"COME ON LETS BLOW MY DEAR!" Rito grabbed Lala's arm and,

**_VOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!,_**

Off they ran onto a roof then onto the city. Lala held on to Peke as Rito traveled at ridiculously high ass speeds. Leaving Zastin in the dust as they ran onto wherever.

ROAD RUNNER STYLE TOO.

* * *

**_Close to the Yuuki residence:_**

**_VOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!,_**

"HAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHA!" Rito laughed as his legs were like side twisters with his tongue sticking out and his arms carrying his new cane and hat, and Lala. The princess of Deviluke was having some trouble keeping up with her rescuer as she needed her strength, stamina, and Peke to keep her steady with Rito.

"_Unhinged..._" Peke, who has also sprouted wings on Lala's back and wings on herself. Both of them flying as Rito jumped and ran through the city at cartoonish speeds,

"How did you do all of that Rito!" Lala said as her face was forced upon by the wind pressure.

"Thats a secret my darling! But, there is a clue! What do you think happened with that mask earlier, hm?" He replied as he raised his head to top his hat and show his green headed features,

not to round or plump, and his facial features were still there. Just looked like if he shaved his head and put on permanent green all around except the neck.

"The heck is that supposed to mean!?" Peke struggled to ask as she was blown by the winds. Everything seeming like a fast motion blur as they could feel the force of gravity, but not see ANYTHING CLEARLY,

"Oooooooh..." Lala only sparked with big wide eyes. Her tail tip glowing a small pink.

When,

**_VVMMMMMMMMMMMM!,_**

The mothership has followed and shone brightly on them. Rito stopping at a conveniently located pathway with grass onand the side and a small stream below the path.

"**HALT! You will face me like a man human boy!**" Zastin's voice boomed as the ship glowed brightly. As Yuuki only smiled and let go of his rescueee.

"Aight then lets go!" He pridefully accepted with glee. Twirling his cane as his green eyes stared at the light like it was a nightlight.

Then, sky turned dark and then the ship disappeared,

**_Bwwwwmmm!,_**

Then sounded as in front of them. A shining light emitted as a figure was beamed from up above. Rito clapping profusely at the entrance and did a silly pose, arms wide on hip, and hip on pelvic thrust,

"**You could have stayed out of it villain. But, you have proven yourself an enemy. So for that you are now a, hostile.**" His voiced boomed,

"**And, you shall pay **for harming and even TOUCHING my men fool." Zastin mocked as he came froth. Now showing his chrome polished bone like armor, cape, sword and equipment, and finally. His domed helmet revealed his silky silver hair, young but masculine facial features. And silver blue eyes glaring straight daggers into Rito... Who was actually having daggers in him as he took em out,

"I have seen your power and skills. I come alone, so there will be no outside help. But don't underestimate me boy. For I am the greastest swordsman, in the univers—!"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH! ARE YA DONE PRETTY BOY PAPYRUS!? CAUSE I GOTS TO GO WITH ME PINK GURL." Rito mocked as he twisted around and stuck out his tongue while doing an L on his forehead,

"Papyrus?..." Zastin confusingly thought replied.

"Gah! Insolent! Prepare yourself wench!" Zastin has had ENOUGH! Taking out his hilt and,

**_Bvvvvmmm!,_**

Igniting it glowing green. Holding it to his face, he glares with determination in his eyes as they turn grayish silver. Rito expressing an, 030, as he still stood ever jokingly.

Zastin scoffed and stood warning him mockingly,

"Tch. Fine. Be fool at your own risk. Prepare yourself, and maybe, just maybe. If you PROVE YOURSELF...you could get scott fre—!"

"Right behind you." Rito whispered as he shifted...unknowingly...behind his ass as Zastin was...to caught up. He quickly turned over as he now prepared to swing his blade.

Until,

"HAVE A WEDGIE! MR. ZASTON!" He exclaimed in an accent. As he grabs ahold of Zastin's bottom pants, throws his cane up in the air. AND,

* * *

_**The sky:**_

_**VVVVVVVVVV!,**_

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed as Rito PULLED HIS UNDERWEAR AND LEAPED INTO THE AIR WITH HIM! The two flying as Zastins black and green laced undie stretched and PULLED SO HARD!

"WEEEEE!" Rito shouted as he looked down smiling to see an out of control Zastin! Before stopping half way near the clouds as he,

**_WHOOSH!, WHOOSH!,_**

SWUNG HIS UNDIE AROUND LIKE A COPTER!

"GAAAAHHHHH! THE PAIIIN!"

YOU SPIN ME RIGHT ROUND. BABY RIGHT ROUND LIKE A—" Rito sang as Zastin screamed in ABSOLUTE AGONY. Lala and Peke only stared as they both watched in awe at the complete disregard for the laws of physics,

"AND!... GERONIMO SUCKA!" He shouted as he flipped around, held out his arm.

**_WHOOOOSH!,_**

And plummeted Zastin to the ground! His underwear worn and torn as Yuuki grabbed his cane. And dived down with him! Laughing like a maniac all the way down.

* * *

_**WHOOOOSH!,**_

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Zastin screamed,

"WHOOOOOHOOOOO!" Rito shouted.

_**BOOOOOM!,**_

Crashed the body of commander Zastin! As his body created a small crater, the man was totally nauseated and dazed as fuck. Lala and Peke went to the crater as they saw.

A ruined and desecrated Zastin body. His underwear stretched and mangled. And his body and armor cracked and dirtied up from the impact. His beam saber hilt dusted, unlit, and imbedded ground,

_flutter, flutter, flutter,_

"Well, I'd say thats a wrap!" Rito fluttered on down with his cane like Mary Poppins. Landing right next to Lala as he then slid down to greet the commander.

"Whatta you think Mr. "I'm the greatest swordsman in the universe."?" He mocked as he poked the guy. Lala followed suite, as her ecstatic intrigued nature now reverted back to a calm, but still excited, curious state.

And, to Rito's surprise, the commander was tougher than he thought.

"(Cough) (Cough)... How... how are you this strong!? What in the universe are you!? Why would... (Cough) (Cough)... princess Lala. The first royal princess and heir to the most powerful man in the universe, the KING! ...Would trust a lowly human that lives on a backwater armpit of the universe WORLD—!"

"Because he helped me! He helped me when NO ONE could! Those suitors, men and boys? I wanted to get away from them! Then I wanted to get away from you and my father! Those men are awful! Stupid! And...and... I don't want them!" Lala ranted. Stomping her foot, and creating small cracks with each powerful stomp,

"P-P-Princess... Lala..." Zastin looked at her with pity.

"Don't look at me like that! You tried tp chase me! Get me! Then you nearly put in danger of the one person who helped me and who I trust!" She continued,

Zastin winced away... before laying eyes... then a glare, at Rito.

Who, was just playing with his beam saber and cane. But... still listening as he laced boredom with intrigue,

"Put that down! You... you tricked her... into following you... I bet you did SOMETHING to her... YOU FREAK OF A VILLAIN." He glared at him with insults and absolute disgust.

"Actually... your... WRONG! All I did was one itsy bitsy thing... I mean, you Peke, right?" He turned to the giant hat. Poking it as he joshes,

"... Yes..." She responds in... a slight sense a fear.

"Yeah I mean all I did was fondle her RIGHTEOUS and GLORIOUS boobs. And trust me, they were breasts from a fucking anime—!"

"WAIT!? YOU... you... you... grabbed her breasts you say?... Oh my word..." Zastin suddenly turned his hate to a worried intrigue. Biting his thumb, he mutters out "This can't be" or, "No no no" and, "If thats the case then—",

"What? What is it chief? I couldn't hear ya." He asks as he lifts his head up. Before lending him his ear as it shaped and morphed into a GIANT golden ear. Lala and Peke once again astounded by his breathtaking feats.

"No... she can't be... He isn't... We forgot about that... Gid won't accept it... ...But no one even did it..." However the knight in boney chrome armor couldn't respond. As he is too caught up in his mumbling that Yuuki couldn't get through,

"...Eh... who cares? Probably... nothing." He glanced at the camera. Before standing up, leaving Zastin to his ground shaking realization.

"Rito?" Lala asked,

"COME ON MY PRETTY! LETS GO!" He heroically held his gloved hand. Smiling devilishly as he gave a sharp,

_Wink!,_

She held out her white hand and,

"OFF WE GO! SEE YA LATER SUCKAS!"

**_VRRRROOOOOOMMMMMM!,_**

Rito immediately zoomed out of view and sight. As Zastin's body began healing, but his head was still in... shambles?

* * *

**_In the city streets:_**

Out in the big, bustling city. A young, but adult woman, was walking down a street. Wearing a white jacket, jeans, and a pair of heels. She strutted as her short red maroon hair swayed as she showed off her bountiful body. Pale skin, green eyes and rosy cheeks, and curves in ALL the right places.

As well as a very bountiful and plentiful chest. :}

This was Sainan high's Ms. Mikato. The schools first aid, Doctor, and medic.

Holding 4 bags of "groceries" as she heads off to home,

"_What a weird coincidence today. A devilukian ship landing head first in the school. ...That boy is very lucky to still be alive. Still, what a... bizarre occurrence._" She thinks as she walls by the lamp posts. The scene at school strange and unbelievably out of the ordinary.

"_(Sigh) Better not dwell on it. I still have a job to do... And I still have to take care of these._" She looks at her bags. Filled with... as she smiles in sight of them,

"_Yeah... wonderful parts and ingredients these are... These have just the right amount of substance I need._" She looks to see the sky.

As her thoughts of it engulf her mind,

"_...Still wondering what I'm missing up ther—!_"

**_VROOOOOOMMM!,_**

When suddenly a loud roaring engine flew by! Mikato shifted her head quickly as she then widened her eyes to see,

"WHOOO!, WHOOO!"

A green headed man whistling at her! Frozen in mid air as she saw his ridiculous suit, long cane, and tipped off fedora revealing his bald green head,

"HELLOOOOOOO NURSE!" He exclaimed as he held...

"_Is that... Gid-sama's first daughter? And her... robot?..._" She thought as she saw Lala.

Then, the green man SLAPPED himself out of his lustful trance. And focused on the objective at hand,

"BLRRRR! Sorry honey, but we gotta go!" He wore his hat, and waved her a big 👋 goodbye. Before his frozen legs then twisted uncontrollably and,

**_VROOM!, VROOM!, VROOM!, _**

**_VRROOOOOOMMMMMM!,_**

The (3) went off at an unfathomable speed.

"...What ... Who... How?..." Leaving Dr. Mikato completely awe struck as she just something... completely improbable and impossible.

* * *

**_Yuuki residence:_**

_**WHOOSH!,**_

_**Slam!,**_

"We're back!" Lala cheered as they both now back inside the house. Dark, with moonlight shining through the curtains. Lala greatly joyous as she just saw something AMAZING.

While Rito only watched her, with sunglasses on, with a wide grinning smile,

"This is so amazing! You are so amazing—!"

"Arf! Arf!" Lemmie's tiny barks were heard as he jumps from the stairs, to the ground, and beelined straight towards his owner! The masked Rito delightedly picked him up and smiled wholesomely at him,

"Lemmie! My little genius boy! Did you stay up all night Lemmie? I should have never doubted you!" Rito ruffled his tiny head as Lemmie, with no hesitation, licked his masters green face like the good little pup he is.

"Look at what cha did to me me boy—!"

_Creaaaaaak,_

"Ugh..." Mikan's voice slightly was heard. Upstairs as she is still sound asleep. All looked up as Rito brought up his finger and gestured a shush. Lemmie shushing up quickly without a sound.

Before pointing his thumb to the stairs. She nodded in agreement as Peke quickly poked out the wings. Lala floating on over as she made her way up.

Lemmie giving her an air lick as he _ruffed _at her lightly. But doing a snarling expression towards Peke though.

Before, she halted, and looking back to him.

"Are you... gonna take that mask off?" She asked, curious, and intrigued at the thing. Peke too curious, as she had never seen ANYTHING like what Rito was capable of.

"Just go to sleep my dear! I shall deal with this handsome face... myself." He smiles as he jests to morph his face into that of the mask 2 face. **(AN: Ugh...)**

"Besides, my Lemmie is a smart and good boy. But he's still a tiny pup, and needing to be taken care of." The loving owner wiggled his fingie. His boi wagging his tail bombastically at this. Rito only cooing the pup even more.

Before waving her off as she gives one last comment,

"Hmmm. Your such a curious thing Rito. And I hope to see that little green mask of yours soon." She smiles cheerfully as she went up.

"Marvelous night my pretty!" Rito giving her a big thumps up and a tip as she leaves from view,

Peke (tried) glaring intently at the man... to no effect... at all whatsoever...

After a minute, Rito settled lil Lemmie down. And bent down to say,

"Good boy, good boy. Did you stay up all night for me?" He cooed at him.

"Arf! Arf!" He stuck out his tongue. Rito ruffling his fur as then,

The masked Yuuki stood up, and looking to the camera. Smiling a big white pearly smile.

"Okay folks." As he rubs his gloved together,

_**Whoop!,**_

And whipped out a roll of strong black tape from nowhere. Closing in in the camera before,

"You probably don't wanna see this people. Oh and that includes you too Lemmie." He turns as he barks in agreement. Before,

_**VRRMMM!, VRRMMM!,**_

He sealed up the shot as it rolls and sticks to black,

"Hahahahaha..." Effectively cutting away as he chuckles to it.

* * *

**_Outro cut:_**

The looney tunes end theme plays as the screen is O as it revealed the logo of,

THE END

on it.

As Rito appears with a,

"T-T-THATS ALL FOLKS!" He waves his hand as he porky pig plagiarizes.

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" Lemmie suddenly jumped outta nowhere and landed in his arms. Rito surprised, before smiling with his precious pup.

As they both left with the scene fading away.

* * *

_**Ending credits: The mask theme:**_

**We see now a giant screen with a giant smiling mask in the center. As the screen began to scroll down, giggles, laughing, crying and... screaming!? Started to hear.**

**"Succumb to your darkest, greenish, desires..." A dark, but fun, male presence spoke.**

**"Hahahaha..." A dark green grinning figure of Rito in the mask chuckles. Wearing what seems to be adorning a suit, is and a fedora like hat. **

**Before we move in,**

**"Ehehehehehehehe!" A figure of Lala giggled madly. Her image looking like a mad scientist, a lab coat, her hair messy, and her tail bent and unethical lookin, the tip glowing bright pink. A crazed and twisted smile plastered on her face. **

**As HARUNA, showed up, WITHOUT an expression,**

**"(Sob)" She wept as her face was unhappy and felt like... someone had done something so great and wonderful.. but horrible too...**

**"For IT is used for your inner most deepest desires... OH!" A woman's voice pleasurably called with a moan.**

**Next... Ren... and Run... appear,**

**"LALA!" He cried obsessively, "AHHHHH!" She, cried out in agony and terror. Both on opposite sides, with Ren having a twisted, perverted and... stubborn, smile on him. Run having a twisted agonizing and tortured scream on hers.**

**Mikan then appeared with her frying pan and apron.**

**"...Onii... Chan..." She blankly, but, reliantly. Called and spoke for her big brothers name. Her tone droopy, wanting, and kinda embarrassed. Her face a light frown with a hint of need to it.**

**Next, was Yami,**

**"Uuu... Uuu... Uuu..." She quietly cried. Her face wearing a small frown. However her hair was... tipped with gold. As a sadistic laugh emulated from around her...**

**Yui then appeared, her face... plain... and... kinda somber and... lustful.**

**"Mmmmm." She groans. A soft tap of pleasure, as well as obedient and hard to read tone. But, her smile was one of... a hidden side, her inner feelings... shut. Hard to... fully read.**

**"You shall know bliss and unbridled power!" A man crazily said.**

**"OH! But also have some crazy stanking fun with it too!" Jim Carrey spoke last of all.**

**The screen heavily moving on with the other characters as they laughed, chuckled, giggled, or cried... As the screen now only showed the smiling mask. It glowed an eerie green as it seeped into darkness. **

**The shot ending on the final note of the theme.**

* * *

**AN: AND THAT IS A WRAP LADIES AND GENTLEFOLKS!**

**WHATTA YA THINK OF THIS!?**

**DID YOU LIKE HOW RITO ACTS WITH THE MASK!? WHAT ABOUT HIS NEW FOUND POWERS? ARE THEY COOL? CARTOONISH? AND DOWN RIGHT DISREGARDING THE LAWS OF REALITY?**

**DOES HIS PERSONALITY MATCH GOOD, WELL? HIS WAY OF USING THE MASK? THE MASK ITSELF. ITS EFFECTS ON HIS GRAIN AND PSYCHE?**

**WHAT ABOUT LALA, AND HER REACTIONS TO EVERYTHING?**

**WHAT ABOUT LEMMIE? **

**AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT TIME AS RITO FINDS HIS NEW FOUND ABILITIES AND STRENGTHS. **

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. LEAVE SOMETHING BELOW, PM ME, ANYTHING HELPFUL WILL ALWAYS BE ACCEPTED.**

**AND, AS ALWAYS... PEACE OUT DEAR READERS!😜**


End file.
